The present invention relates to a vessel having a motor-driven propeller extending beyond the hull thereof, as well as a cavity in said hull guiding the water flow to and from said propeller. More particularly, the invention relates to a ship that displaces water. Such a vessel is generally known. In order to restrict the draught of vessels, propeller tunnels are used so that, for a relatively large diameter, the propeller extends a relatively small distance below the rest of the hull. On the other hand, the ship and in particular the stem, must have adequate buoyancy.
GB 562 451 describes a vessel where the part of the hull downstream of the propeller is essentially constant. As a result a directional propulsive force can be developed and turbulence is restricted. This is particularly important because turbulence must as far as possible be prevented from coming into contact with the rudder. Moreover, the slip, that is to say the water flowing away laterally, must be controlled as far as possible.
However, the flow is disrupted by such a propeller tunnel, which means the efficiency is lowered. As a result the top speed decreases or the engine power has to be increased and/or the fuel consumption rises.
The aim of the present invention is to avoid this disadvantage and to provide a vessel with propeller tunnel without these disadvantages.